Lifelines
'''Lifelines '''is the second story of Griddles. The story has 35 chapters, he has made and includes many characters from himself, Bleedman and other cartoons. It is the sequal of the first story Black and White. Story Chapter 1: Encounter The Powerpuff Girls were fighting a yet unknown person for them at the Megaville's Acharon Bay. The person had already killed many people and almost destroyed the bridge. Eventually after some careful approuching they discovered it was another Powerpuff Girl named Barasia. They battled the black haired girl but couldn't manage to win the fight. Eventually Bubbles was knocked down on the ground so Blossom and Buttercup helped her while Barasia fired a giant sphere of dark energy towards the girls. The sphere didn't hit them because it was blocked by a giant lollypop from a blonde girl who told the Powerpuff Girls to escape, so they did. Barasia didn't had any purpose to stay either so also left. The blonde girl then was revealed to be Ginger by another person who was with her Bleed. Chapter 2: The Darkness of White Blossom was inside the Simulator Room to fight Barasia. She encountered her and had a fight with her until they got interrupted by another person, Bell. She fired an energy ball at Barasia from the guns in her arms, to Blossom's surprise. Bell then explained to Blossom who Barasia really was and that she killed her father. Blossom still thought that Bell was as heartless as Barasia and Bell agreed, since they both were robots and sisters. Blossom then realized Bell was an android too. Chapter 3: The Youngest Puff Blossom felt sorry for Bell but still didn't understand it and still thought she wanted to rule the world like every villain. That made Bell furious and so she attacked Blossom. After some fighting Bell charged for a supermassive attack that could scatter Blossom's whole head but she got stopped by Breannin who said there was no need to kill Blossom. They explained to Blossom that Barasia was the biggest treat and they needed to work together to defeat her. Blossom came to understand Bell, also because Barasia killed her father. Then the simulation ended and Professor Utonium walked in and saw the damaged Blossom who then called the professor "Daddy" to his surprise and comforted Blossom. Chapter 4: Underworld Poker It was the annual Grim and Evil Poker Tournament. Grim was gathered with a group of deceased people on the table; Jafar, Queen Beryl, Frieza, Agent Smith, Count Montray and Cranston Utonium, formerly known as Dr. X. They were busy playing the game until eventually only Grim and Utonium were left. Right when they wanted to place their cards Utonium vanished in a flash of light as his spirit was reclaimed. Grim found it impossible, he then looked at Utonium's cards and saw that Cranston had won. Chapter 5: Father's Day Bell and Breannin were back at the Black Eden again. Zim and the repaired GIR were also there. Zim asked Bell and Breannin to come over to see his new invention, when he revealed it Bell saw the body of her father. At first she got angry at Zim for doing this thinking he wouldn't come back to live but Zim comforted her saying he would live again. Zim pulled over the switch and brought Dr. X back to live. He first got angry at Zim for brining him back but when he saw Bell and Breannin he wasn't angry anymore. Bell explained to Breannin that Dr. X was their father and she was her sister. Chapter 6: The New Student Blossom and her sisters were back at school again when Miss Meryl said that principal Redd Nodacks was going to announce a new class member. The new girl introduced herself as Rini. During this whole time the time-watch of Otto was contantly beeping and flashing PARADOX. When the new girl already became good friends with Bubbles, Blossom was thinking about her friendship with Dexter and Bell's friendship with GIR. Chapter 7: The Unimaginable Offer Vexus was at her base in the Cluster Zone. She called a member of the Darkstar Council by her named Commander Destruction and said where the remedy against her fault in her circuit. Destruction said that the technician Tentoraijin would come soon. When he arrived he gave Vexus some nanobots that would heal her permenatly. Then they got a video call from Barasia who wanted their technology in exchange for her friend Gigan. She accepted without hessitation. Soon Barasia came and wanted to join the Cluster but Vexus wanted to test her, Barasia had to defeat her. The two battled until Vexus got the upper hand and won and let Barasia join. Instead of making XJ-9 her daughter Barasia became her daughter. Chapter 8: Councilling Rika, Destruction and Silkoid were in the Council Chamber. Rika was furious about Vexus who let Barasia join them. She asked what she had done to join them. Destruction explained that she gave the Cluster Gigan, Rika didn't knew what it was so Destruction explained Gigan's history. At the end of the coversation Silkoid said that Vexus' biggest fault was to let Barasia live. Chapter 9: Maintenance Procedure 101 Vexus and Barasia were at the place where Gigan was tied up. Vexus asked how to wake it, Barasia used an attack on him which woke him up. Afterwards Vexus asked how to control it, Barasia told that only could be done with a Nebulon Regulator Device which didn't excist anymore. Vexus discovered she had to use a timemachine and send Barasia back in time, and so she did. Barasia returned quickly and installed the chip in her head which fused with her data net and now was able to control Gigan. Afterwards their enemy was approuching. Chapter 10: Uneasy Greetings It was lunchtime at Megaville Elementary. Otto and Deter were sitting on the same table and Otto talked about Rini who seemed rather suspicious. Then Rini appeared and asked Dexter to go to Blossom behind the Dojo. Otto was alone with Rini and asked her about the future, but she walked away in response. He continued to eat until Dexter called him on his watch to come to them. On the way he bumped into the gaming Gaz but quickly continued and found himself with Dexter, Blossom and Bell. Bell explained who she was and then asked Dexter if he was a rival of Mandark. Dexter said yes and that he was glad that he was dead, Bell immediately tried to kill him until they got interrupted by Breannin who told her to stop. Bubbles and Buttercup came and also asked who the two Powerpuff's were. Bell and Breannin again explained their story and who they were. Otto's watch began to beep and got in that there was a temporal incursion, then the group headed to Doctor Who. Chapter 11: A Massive Battle Somewhere in space was the mothership of the Irkens. The Almighty Tallest received a call from Vexus who said that Barasia wanted to talk to them. She said that she could help to eliminate Zim for them but the Almighty Tallest actually didn't wanted that. They made Barasia angry so she decided to send Gigan to them. Red and Purple first thought it was an easy Cluster invention so they thought they could easily destory it. They discovered it was very powerful and had to use all of their weapons but still ended up in losing. Gigan left and didn't gave the finishing blow. The ship was very damaged and there were many death's. Filler Chapter After the Irkens were defeated Barasia and Vexus were talking to each other. Vexus had it about the Cyberruff Boys that were in development by Barasia and Gigan. She was worried that maybe Barasia would turn it against her but Barasia said that would not happen. Vexus thought about how strong the Cluster would become with Barasia and her experiments and the current technologie of the Cluster so they could take over the Earth. Vexus asked if Barasia guaranteed that, which she answered yes. Suddenly out of nowhere Barasia had to leave because of some problems. Chapter 12: Who is it The group of kids were walking to an open field. Buttercup found Breannin's hair similar to that from someone else, Bell than stated it was designed of Samantha and said she was killed by Barasia to protect Zim. The kids talked about his until they arrived at the open field where suddenly a space/time vortex opened where a Police Public Call Box, also called the Tardis, appeared where Doctor Who and his assistant Rose stepped out of. Chapter 13: The Onlooker After the arrival of the Doctor and Rose, Otto introduced everyone to each other, although the Doctor quickly knew who everyone was. Rini whitnessed the arrival of the two and quickly got noticed by the Doctor who then called her over. Chapter 14: Zim's Great Plan Zim and Dr. X were alone in the Black Eden with the exception of GIR. X thought about his past as a child and his cousin Professor Utonium who made him look like an orange creature because of the Chemical X. Suddenly he got a video message from the Tallest who told that Gigan, controlled by Barasia, had attacked the Massive and she wanted to kill Zim soon. After the message was ended Zim came up with an idea to defeat Barasia with lemons. He said it would cause instant fritzyness and demonstrated this on GIR. He said that they do have to aim for her eyes since the rest of her body was protected by her skin. Chapter 15: Moonslain After Rini was seen she ran away deeper into the forest and encountered the shrine of Sensei Jack. There she also encountered Barasia who knew she was lost. Rini asked if she knew a way out but Barasia said that there was no way out for her because she had to kill her. Rini transformed into Sailor Chibimoon, her battle form, and wanted to fight Barasia who instead fired a giant beam from her fingertip and instantly killed her. Chapter 16: Three Travellers Out of the TARDIS another man walked out named Jack Harkness who was with the Doctor and Rose. Jack immediately found Bell special and hugged her. Dexter questioned if the phone boot was alive and Doctor said it was. He also told that he was the last Time Lord since all the other ones died during a battle with the Daleks which he eventually won. Bell also explained about her sister who was rampaging the world. Suddenly out of nowhere a big green blast was fired. Blossom followed by the other headed over to the executer to see who it was. Another Small Chapter When Blossom arrived at the place where she saw the blast she found the dead body of Rini lying on the ground. Soon the Doctor arrived and tried to comfort her. He asked who did it but Blossom couldn't answer. When Bell and Breannin arrived, Bell was analysing the body and reconized Barasia's energy. They found out that Barasia already had started her plan and saw Rini as a threat and had to kill her. Bell and Breannin then went to their father to seek help. Chapter 17: Exile from Eden: part 1 Chapter 18: Exile from Eden: part 2 Chapter 19: Aftermath Chapter 20: The Doctors Doing Chapter 21: The Prototypes Chapter 22: Stories over Bathtime Chapter 23: Key Chapter 24: The Summons Chapter 25: Let the Wars Begin Chapter 26: The Cyperruff Boys Chapter 27: First Blood Chapter 28: Bleak Chapter 29: Body Count Chapter 30: Beast Chapter 31: Bloodlust Chapter 32: Out of Time Chapter 33: Time Hop Chapter 34: Father's Final Deed Chapter 35: Lifelines Conclusion Trivia *Ginger isn't not actually based on Sugar Bits but a much earlier comic Bleedman worked on. The robot who appears with her in Lifelines is just called Bleed , who looks like a mix between Bleed Heart and Brave (and Bleed Heart was probably based on him). In the original comic, Bleed was her guardian. Category:Griddles Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network